


Stardust

by strifechaos



Series: Tales of Scales [1]
Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Class Difference, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, implied happy ending, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifechaos/pseuds/strifechaos
Summary: As the Crown Prince, Luke has certain responsibilities to his kingdom. Even if he’d be happier following in his older brother’s current.A Mermaid royalty AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Brixton Lore/Deckard Shaw, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: Tales of Scales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnivorous_Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/gifts).



> I wanted to write something for Omni, since they always do super cool request fills every week. I’ve been hammering around with a few AUs like this since like the second week they started but this is the first I’ve written up. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and grammar issues, I like writing but I claim no skill in the hobby. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hobbs and Shaw is not mine, I have no claim to the franchise. I’m just a fan having some fun, making no money.

-0-0-0-

Luke’s focus drifted amongst the twinkling stars, stretched far beyond his reach above as he bobbed gently in the waves, arms crossed beneath his head to support him so that his face remained above the water, his tail lazily flitted through the water just enough to keep him afloat as he gazed at the light show. 

His thoughts cycled through the myths of shooting stars granting those who witnessed their passage their true heart’s desire. A wish. 

The night’s cool breeze tickled across his skin where the water lapped against him but no shooting stars had crossed the night sky. 

A figure bursting out of water near his shoulder dragged his attention from the sky and embark to the water but when Luke saw who had come to disrupt his solace, he smiled at the new comer. 

“Missin’ me too much, Princess?”

The frowning merman scowled harder but otherwise ignored his jab, swimming closer to Luke. An instant stab of regret at the nickname flickers across his mind, he wishes he could take the words back. 

“You agreed not to go off by yourself, Hobbs.”

Luke’s smile fades into a more somber expression as his personal guard’s glacial tone. 

Releasing a gusty sigh, he slides back into the water so his face tilts once more toward the sky again, searching. 

After years of being guarded by the eldest Shaw, Luke doesn’t need to see him to know that Deckard is scowling fiercely, that it changes his normally pretty features from attractive to absolutely devastating. 

Luke has always been in favor of a mate that could keep up with him, and he has yet to meet a mer that can test Luke’s abilities quite so thoroughly as Deckard Shaw of the Guards.

Luke often blames his lack of focus squarely on the fact that when Deckard was in motion he outshined the three jewels of Poseidon. 

“Can it really be considered to be alone when I have all of these friends for company?” Luke asked, gesturing broadly at the sky above them, only half serious and mostly because he knew the rhetoric would tip Deckard’s temper to a boil. 

He wasn’t disappointed. 

“What I can’t wrap my head around, is how the crown will go to an absolute flubber gilled half-wit that would rather spend his night staring at fireflies than attending his brother’s Conch Concerto, if only to appease the Queen and make my job the least bit less of a Triton blasted hassle!”

His older brother, Jonah always gave him pointed looks when he caught Luke teasing his guard, but Jonah was nowhere to be seen and Luke’s face hidden enough by the stars that the prince dared to smirk at the guard’s ruffled gills. 

“Perhaps if my date had agreed to attend with me, I would have had more reason to attend the concert and less reason to stargaze.”

Deckard slapped at the water, sending a stinging sheet of it right at Luke’s face. 

“You bloody well know why I couldn’t, Luke!”

His amusement with poking at Deckard fizzled. He more than deserved the guard’s ire. 

Luke’s mother was loving, strong and supportive of her brood but most importantly she was firstly the Queen.

A relationship between the Crown Prince and a Guard, even one from a clan as highly regarded as the deadly clever and obscenely well off as the Shaw Clan, would lead to an uproar from her citizens. One that the royal family could not survive. 

Not after Jonah’s early abdication. 

Even though it had been 12 years since Jonah had renounced the crown, the Family was still in recovery from the public’s backlash.

If Luke were to flaunt the long held betrothal between himself and the Eteon Cabal, especially by attending his brother’s concert with a date, there would be no recovery for them. 

Most days Luke could pretend otherwise. Act like Deckard was by his side not because he was protecting him due to duty but that he was there for a more marital obligation and personal desire.

The prince would never admit that he would occasionally swim over the line of safe behavior when Deckard had been off rotation for too long, just so his guard would have an excuse to tug him back. To admit he missed the touch of the lithe mer and desperate to feel his grip. 

Luke didn’t stop his glance from spanning over at Deckard, the way the smaller mer was stewing as he treaded water next to him, the short muscular tail chopping through the waves beneath them, how it alluded to potential bursts of speed the mer’s body was able to call upon. 

He took in the familiar ruby of the sharp forearm fins; the deep color an indicator of his health and good breeding, Luke’s eyes longingly traced the almost delicate line of the guard’s wrist,the once gauzy webbing between his fingers that had become a saturated vermillion due to the calluses from his guard duties. He could feel the shadow of Deckard’s touch along his pec, the rough drag of his fingers tracing the outline of ink work under Luke’s skin. How he would linger on the dark navy coloring of the Hobbs’ clan Royal Seal, a manta ray, that covered him from the shoulder to his ribs.

If Jonah hadn’t abdicated, Ramsey could have added a scarlet sailfish to the design, a mark of their union binding their clans to one another. Instead of the long coveted sailfish though, Luke would instead endure the kraken of Eteon’s clan being branded on him in a few short weeks. 

There would be no going back after that, what the Queen dubbed Luke’s “fascination” with Deckard would have to end. 

He couldn’t stop his gaze from returning to the heavenly bodies above, daring to hope for a twinkle of a shooting star to rewind the clock and allow him to abdicate first. 

“Are you ready to give up? Return to your duties, Flutter Fins?” Deckard prodded, letting the current drag him closer to the prince, the nickname allowed Luke to know that he wasn’t holding a grudge over the prince’s earlier slip when he’d addressed Deckard. 

Though if they’d been allowed to mate, Deckard would have been awarded the coveted title of Consort to the Crown Prince, and when he took the throne, to the King. He would not ever be titled ‘princess’, it would have been a relic of a simpler time between them, though it now still came easily to Luke’s tongue. 

Luke looked over at Deckard and gave him a sad smile. 

“Maybe a few more minutes,” he answered, looking back to the sky. “I’m waiting on something.”

Deckard cocked a brow at his answer, gaze darting to the vast sky, searching for what held the prince’s melancholy attention. Unsure what had led to the unusually contemplative mood, Deckard swam closer so that they’re sides bumped as the waves jostled them. 

“As you wish.”

Just as the sun threaten to crest, out of the corner of his eye Luke saw the smallest twinkle dash across the sky. 

The End...?

**Author's Note:**

> If I had the energy to write it:  
> Brixton would show up and swim circles around our boys! 
> 
> Deckard would be reassigned to the Crown Prince’s guard duty, where Brixton would seduce him AND Luke into a traditional Eteon triad bond. 
> 
> The Queen would retire in a few years, Luke would become the King with his husband Brixton the Eteon Prince and their Consort, Deckard. They’d spawn a beautiful baby mermaid, Samatha. She’s wrap both kingdoms around her tail fins before she blew her first bubbles. 
> 
> Luke would never tire of telling her how he’d changed the fate of both kingdoms by wishing on a star.


End file.
